M9A1 Bazooka
The Bazooka is a shoulder-mounted, portable launcher designed and used by the USA, firing a 60mm rocket propelled projectile with a shaped-charged warhead ignited by an electric trigger mechanism. In Game In the Call of Duty series, the Bazooka is often seen and occasionally used as the U.S Army and Marine Corps's means of defeating tanks. In Call of Duty 3's multiplayer, the Bazooka is used under the Allied Anti-Tank class and deals slightly less damage in armored areas than the Panzerschreck, but with a faster reload time. It is available as a perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. If chosen as a perk, it comes equipped with two rockets. Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The Bazooka is only used in the American campaign at certain points to destroy German tanks, namely, the Bois Jacques and Crossroads missions. In the former, they can be found in a orange wooden box, while in the latter mission, a bazooka is dropped by a fallen American soldier. Multiplayer Players cannot spawn directly with Bazookas; they must be picked up in boxes lying around in houses and bunkers. Only American, Russian, and British bunkers spawn with Bazookas, while German bunkers spawn with Panzerschreck boxes. The Bazooka is one of four infantry weapons that can damage tanks and bunkers, the others being the Panzerschreck, the Panzerfaust, and the Satchel Charge. The Bazooka has a scope-like sight, but it is positioned slightly below and to the left of the actual rocket path. As a result, it is not too reliable. Because of its large spread, it is not particularly accurate at long range. In terms of attacking armor, it takes one rocket to destroy a tank from the rear and at least two rockets to destroy a tank at full health on the front and the sides, depending on the range from which the rocket was fired. In the time it takes to fire and reload the two rockets, however, a tank driver will probably already have figured out where the attack is coming from, either killing the Bazooka wielder with the tank turret, or bailing out of the tank and using small arms to eliminate the Bazooka wielder. Because of this, it is preferable to have two people fire the Bazooka from different angles with infantry support. The Bazooka is, however, capable of destroying jeeps with a single rocket to the front or sides. In terms of attacking infantry, the Bazooka is extremely ineffective. As noted in the damage section, only a direct hit from the rocket or an extremely close hit will kill an enemy. The blast radius is not very large; in fact, it is almost 100in smaller than that of a grenade. However, an enemy that takes splash damage from the rocket will be shell-shocked, making them an easy target to be picked off with the pistol or another primary weapon. Image:bazooka_uo.png|The Bazooka in Call of Duty: United Offensive. Image:bazookairon_uo.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: Finest Hour It is not available in the game, and seems to have been cut early on, although concept art exists. 019 Bazooka.jpg|M9 Bazooka concept art Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Bazooka is one of three rocket launchers featured in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. The others are the Panzerschreck and Panzerfaust. The Bazooka is used by the United States. It is also used in the missions Piano Lupo and An Easy Detail to destroy enemy tanks and half-tracks,as well as Operation Huskey, where it's used to destroy barbed wire. It can also be found at the end of Counterattack near the friendly half-track and used to destroy the Panzer following the squad, but this is optional. Call of Duty 3 In multiplayer, the M1 Bazooka is issued to the Allied Anti-Tank class. It has a total of five rockets, one already loaded and four to spare. It can be difficult to use against infantry, because of its slow rocket (compared to bullets) and generally small blast radius. Its better use is against vehicles, especially tanks. It can generally destroy a tank in two to three hits. It can kill enemy soldiers as well, but it is real useful as 5 rockets can come to a good use. The player can take down about 2 tanks with 1 bazooka. Call of Duty: World at War The Bazooka is seen in the missions Hard Landing and Downfall. It is also available as a perk in Call of Duty: World at War's multiplayer. The Bazooka is one of the five American weapons that appear in the Soviet campaign along with the M2 Flamethrower, Double-barreled Shotgun, Mk2 Grenades, and M1919 Browning on the tanks in Ring of Steel. The Bazooka is basically the RPG-7 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare with less damage but much greater accuracy. It is not used as much as the RPG-7 is Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare due to the fact that the RPGs were mostly used to shoot down enemy helicopters. It is also a perk in multiplayer but can not shoot down Recon Planes or Artillery Strikes. It is mostly used to kill other players and tanks but not many players use this gun due to the low damage, slow reload, and low mobility. It is not available in Nazi Zombies mode since the Panzerschreck replaces it. One thing people will use it for in Multiplayer is "Bazooka Jumping" or "Rocket Jumping " which launches the player using the explosion of the Bazooka from one point to another point. This is mostly used by Wii players, as there is no patch for it there. With the Bazooka in open area, it is advisable to aim at the floor where the enemy is so that a miss will at least damage the player instead of flying past them. If the target is in an enclosed area, a miss will still result in a kill since the rocket will explode as soon as it hits a surface. The Bazooka is best used with perks like Sleight of Hand to compensate for the slow reload times, or Fireworks to increase the moderate damage to more devastating levels. Flak Jacket can also help stop accidental suicides up close. It is also a surprisingly good complement to shotguns and SMG's, as it provides powerful long range firepower that they lack. Trivia *The M9A1 Bazooka can be picked up in the Soviet campaign of Call of Duty: World at War. When the player enters the parliament floor on the mission "Downfall" there will be a soldier carrying it and Sgt. Reznov orders him to "Fire the Panzerschreck". The soldier can be killed, making the M9A1 available for pickup. This is accurate because the U.S.A. gave the Red Army Bazookas among other things in the Lend-Lease program. *As with the Panzerschreck, the Bazooka in Call of Duty: World at War has to aim down the sights when firing. *thumb|right|310px|Bazooka gameplay in Call of Duty: World at WarIn'' Call of Duty 3, the Bazooka is only usable in the last mission, "Chambois". In the other missions, the Panzerschreck is used. *The Bazooka has a dent on the front in most of the ''Call of Duty games. *The Bazooka becomes more accurate when fired at a downward angle rather than in a level line. When fired levelly, the rocket has a tendency to spiral out of control, be way off target, and even turning sharply after a short amount of time. When fired from above, very rarely will any of these things happen. *In'' Call of Duty: World at War'' when looking down the bazooka's sights after firing, the bazooka does not automatically reload. *The M9A1 is rather ineffective against tanks in Call of Duty: World At War, considering it takes about 3-6 rockets to take out a tank without shooting the treads. *The M9A1 is much more accurate in singleplayer then it is in multiplayer matches. *It is not present in Nazi Zombies. Instead, players can use the Panzershreck, which is the German equivalent of the Bazooka. *In Call of Duty: World At War multiplayer, the picture of the Bazooka on the D-pad is actually a picture of a Panzerschrek. *In ''Call of Duty: World At War ''multiplayer most people use Satchel Charges to destroy tanks, instead of Bazookas. *In ''Call of Duty: United Offensive, ''the bazooka is often used in the passenger seat, as a means of defending from tanks while relying on speed and flanking, or for quick bunker take-downs. *A glitch in Cod WaW sometimes causes the first shot of a bazooka fly at a strange angle, before exploding prematurely. Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Launchers